Spark of Darkness
by Serotonin2501
Summary: For the past two years the defenders of light have been fighting a losing war against Xehanort and the Organization XIII. Worlds upon worlds fall to the massive armies of Darkness and even the ones who wield the ultimate light are powerless to stop it. But when all hope seems lost, among all the darkness, a spark of light is all that is needed.
1. Chapter 1: 2 Long Years

**SPARK OF DARKNESS**

 **Chapter 1: Two Long Years**

 _The World That Never Was – Where Nothing Gathers_

"Atlantica has fallen. Once Triton was dealt with there was little else to stand in our way. Even that Sea Witch was a non issue." A deep voice, cloaked in black, reported.

"There are small pockets of resistance in The Land of Dragons" Another voice reported.

Master Xehanort tapped his fingers on the side of the throne as he thought.

"Divert our forces from the Port Royal Front. We have done enough damage there that we can get by with reduced forces for the time being. Lull them into a false sense of security as well."

"At once, Master" The voice replied and then the figure disappeared into darkness.

"Has he been found?" Xehanort asked.

"He has not shown his face in 2 years. Not since Radiant Garden fell a second time." A female voice repeated.

"And you cannot feel him at all?" Xehanort said.

The figure shook its head. "No, Master"

Xehanort stroked his goatee gently. "Interesting. It appears we have broken him more then I initially suspected.

"Shall I suspend the search?"

Xehanort shook his head. "No, until he has been completely eliminated he is a variable to a complex equation that must be completed.

"Yes, Master" The second figure disappeared.

"There is little else we can do right now but stay the course. Report any changes immediately. We have come too far and cannot afford to fail now."

The other figures disappeared leaving Xehanort alone.

"Soon the final stage will be set. Then can my goal finally be achieved." He said out loud to himself.

 _Twilight Town_

"By the light!" The old man said. It was very rare for a scholar such as Ansem the Wise to be surprised but seeing the devastation that wracked the city was more than enough.

"It gets worse. Trust me." Lea replied as they stood on the clock tower.

"I fear this may not hold much longer." Ansem said.

"We evacuated as much as we could but once the outer lines broke we were swarmed." Lea reported, clutching his bandaged arm.

"Every person lost to them adds two more to his army. The war grows hopeless more and more." Ansem said, closing his eyes.

"You aren't thinking of surrendering, are you?" Lea said, exasperated at the thought.

Ansem shook his head. "No. As long as there are people willing to fight Xeahnort's tyranny, then we must fight on"

"Come, we should return to Last Bastion." Ansem replied as they turned and walked back into the clock tower.

Making their way down the tower Lea felt a tug of regret.

"Everything alright, my young friend?" Ansem said, clearing picking up on the emotions Lea was putting out.

"Just feels weird being in a place where I have happy memories amongst all these bad ones." Lea said.

"You are talking about your time spent with Roxas and Xion?" Ansem replied.

"Yea, gave me something to look forward to every day." Lea replied.

"I am sorry, my friend. I pray we find a way to bring them back." He said.

"Everyone knows what we need. There is no sense in hiding it. We need Sora." Lea said as they climbed into the Gummi ship and flew away.

They sat in silence, Lea piloting the vessel.

"No one has heard from him after the Garden fell." Ansem said.

"You don't have to remind me, old man. I was there. I saw what happened with my own eyes. Made the Battle of Hollow Bastion look like a picnic", Lea said, trying and failing to restrain his anger.

The ships comm beeped and Lea reached over, flicking a switch. The image of a young woman with brown braided hair came on the screen.

"You two need to return to Last Bastion right now. We have a major problem." Aerth reported.

"We will be there in 10. Lea out." Lea said, cutting off the connection. "Engaging Warp" He said as he pushed a few buttons and pushed the throttle forward. Soon a burst of light signaled they had entered Warp.

 _Last Bastion_

 _Last Bastion is the current headquarters of the resistance against the forces of Xehanort and the Organization XIII. It was formed after 3 major worlds all fell, Radiant Garden, the Mysterious Tower, and Disney Castle. It is now a refugee world for those whose world has fallen to the Organization._

"You're clear to land" A high pitched voice replied over the Coms as Lea brought the ship into the docking bay and powered down. They climbed out and made their way to the main hall.

"Good, you're back. We just received word that the Orginzation has started a major offensive in The Land of Dragons." Aerth reported.

"Blast it!" Ansem swore as they entered the main war room.

"They seem to have diverted their forces away from Port Royal."

"Aye, they seem to have stopped attacking for now but our forces are in shambles. Half of our ships have major damage and the other half are in the Locker right now." The face of Will Turner showed up on one of the monitors.

"Try to repair as much as you can. We will send what reinforcements we can spare to help with the effort. Hopefully it will be enough" Ansem replied.

Will nodded and closed the connection.

Ansem rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What else do we have?"

"We have evacuated the remainder of the people of La Cite Des Cloches. Unfortunately we were too late for Atlantica." Yuffie reported.

"Please tell me we have some good news." Lea said, slamming his fist on the table.

"We do." Leon said, walking into the room.

"Well, spit it out!" Lea said.

Leon walked over to one of the computers and typed in a few commands. He pointed to the screen.

The location it showed was familiar but too dimly lit to make out anything.

"This was taken yesterday." Leon said.

"Where?" Ansem replied.

"The ruins of Traverse Town." He said.

A figure walked in the screen, wrapped in a cloak. He looked around, his face hidden, and went to run across the square with puddles of blackness appeared. Small creatures came out of that blackness. Just then a flash appeared and an unmistakable image froze on the screen. It was a Keyblade. One with a silver shaft and a gold handle.

A feeling of shock appeared on the faces of everyone in the room. But it was Lea who was able to find his voice first.

"Sora?"


	2. Chapter 2: Long Lost Light

**SPARK OF DARKNESS**

 ** _Previously on Spark of Darkness_**

 _"Atlantica has fallen"_

 _"There are small pockets of resistance in The Land of Dragons"_

 _"Divert our forces from the Port Royal Front"_

 _"Has he been found?"_

 _"He has not shown is face in 2 years"_

 _"As long as there are people willing to fight Xehanort's tyranny, then we must fight on"_

 _"Just feels weird being in a place where I have happy memoires"_

 _"You don't have to remind me old man. I was there. I saw what happened with my own eyes. Made the Battle of Hollow Bastion look like a picnic!"_

 _"You two need to return to Last Bastion right now. We have a major problem."_

 _"Aye, they seem to have stopped attacking for now but our forces are in shambles"_

 _"This was taken yesterday"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"The ruins of Traverse Town"_

 _"Sora?"_

 **Chapter 2: Long Lost Light**

 _Traverse Town_

Sora burst through the door of the small house he had holed himself in clutching his shoulder. Throwing his cloak off, he sat down in a chair and rummaged through a small box. He found a small vial and a bandage. He opened the vial, poured some of the contents on the bandage and slapped it on the gash in his shoulder. The pain on his face started to relax a bit as he took a drink of the potion. Its effects dulled the pain, not only in his shoulder but over his entire body.

He sat back, sloucing in the char, drinking the rest of the potion.

"Happy Birthday to me." He said, throwing the bottle across the room, shattering it into pieces.

 _Last Bastion_

"You said this was taken yesterday?" Ansem the Wise asked Leon.

"That's right. Our listening posts in Traverse Town are still active even though the place is, or was now, deserted." Leon replied.

"We have to go after him." Lea said, barely containing his energy.

"Slow down, my young friend. Sora is not our own concern right now." Ansem said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Has there been any report about Aqua?" Ansem turned to Leon.

"She is still being held in The World That Never Was. Trying to get her right now is suicide." Leon shook his head.

"Light only knows what they are doing to her. The Organization has shown over the past two years they are willing to do whatever it takes to win." Ansem said, closing his eyes.

There had been trickle in reports of Aqua's capture and imprisonment during her mission to try to get Terra back. Words of torture and experimentation had come through over the last few months.

"Leon, I need you to gather as many available troops you can and go to the Land of Dragons. Mulan and General Shang will need all the help they can to fight off the offensive." Ansem said.

"I'll take Cloud with me." Leon said.

"Yuffie. I want you and your group to continue to evacuate any world you can. This is your top priority." He turned to the energetic ninja.

"You got it." She said.

"Cid, gather as many people as you can and head to Port Royal. We need to get their defenses up as soon as possible. If the Organization decides to attack then Port Royal is lost" He continued

The elderly man nodded.

They all left leaving Lea and Ansem in the main room.

"What about Mickey and Yen Sid?" Lea said.

"There has been no word yet." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lea asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." Ansem said.

"Find Sora." Lea said, a statement rather than a question.

"We need him. Bring him back by any means you see fit." Ansem said.

Lea nodded and headed to the Gummi Bay. Leaving Last Bastion he set his course for Traverse Town

 _Ansem the Wise Report #1_

 _Master Xehanort's campaign has renewed with a fervor that no one could expect. After his failed joining he launched an all out attack on numerous worlds. Beast's Castle, Enchanted Dominion, Olympus Coliseum, and many other all fell. But what is more horrifying is what happens after the worlds are consumed. The people that are unfortunate enough to get captured are then split in two. Xehanort has found a way to artificially create a Heartless and a Nobody. And what is worse he has turned what are rivals into a cohesive fighting force. Coupled with the Unversed he commands legions of soldiers that obey his every command. The time for the worlds to remain separate is over. If we are to save our worlds then we must unite against the coming darkness. To that end Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Ven and Lea have all left to gather allies made over their travels and prepare them for the coming storm. Master Yen Sid has doubled his efforts to locate Terra. The main problem is the likely possibility of him being part of the Organization XIII now. We can only hope that we can reach him as we will need all we can to fight back._

 _Traverse Town_

Sora scrounged around what was left of a store. He hadn't eaten in two days and there wasn't much to find here. His body ached, it craved food, and sleep. He couldn't find much of the former and was barely getting any of the later. "Damn Hearless, Damn Nobodys, Damn Unversed. What's next? Dream Eaters showing up now?" He said out loud as he walked out of the store, pulling the cloak around him to hide his features.

He began walked toward the square of the city when he heard movement behind him. He turned around to look but there was nothing. He gripped his cloak harder as he turned to continue walking. He heard the sound again. Not bothering to look he took off in a dead run, ducking through an alley.

Making his way to the gate he turned around to see if anything followed him. A mass of black, blue, and grey followed him and then split into a bunch of Shadows, Dusks, and Floods.

"Me and my big mouth." Sora replied. He had nowhere else to run so he had to fight. Summoning the Kingdom Key he took a stance and swung at the first Dusk that came toward him. It dissipated as a pair of Floods tried to tag team him. He ducked one and swung at the other. He turned toward the first one and threw his Keyblade at it, catching it on the return.

He was able to fight off a few more before their numbers started to catch up to him. A Dusk nicked his leg, causing him to drop to one knee, as a Shadow clawed his back. Sora yelled out in pain as he swung the Keyblade at his assailants. Just as Sora was beginning to think that was the end he saw something be thrown in the center of the mass of creatures before exploding in a large fireball. The scraps that remained retreated leaving Sora on the ground, clutching his leg.

"I usually try to be a little more dramatic in my entrances but any longer and you would have been dinner." A voice said a figure jumped down from a balcony.

"What are you doing here, Lea?" Sora said, his teeth gritted.

"Saving your butt. What else does it look like?" Lea said, crossing his arms.

"Not like I asked for it." Sora said, climbing back to his feet. He started to walk away, limping slightly.

"That is what friends do, Sora. I guess you have forgotten that." Lea said.

Sora continued to limp away, not even responding.

"What would she think if she saw you right now, huh? What would Ka…" Lea had to duck a blast of fire shooting past him.

Sora stood, his keyblade pointed at Lea.

"Don't, Lea. Don't say her name." Sora said.

"I get it, Sora. We all lost important people that day. But that doesn't mean the fight is over." Lea said.

"It is for me. It was over for me a long time ago." Sora said, lowering his keyblade.

"So what? You are just going to wander about until Xehanort kills you?" Lea said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sora said as he turned around again.

"I won't let you do it, Sora." Lea said, summoning his own Keyblade.

Lea ran at Sora, prepared to swing. Sora, injured leg and all, still was able to turn, parry the blow, and shove Lea back.

"I am not going to let you destroy yourself because of Kairi and Riku. Mickey, Ansem, Leon, Cloud and countless others are still fighting. But we need you." Lea said, swinging again at Sora. Sora blocked and countered, causing Lea to jump back a bit.

"You shouldn't have come, Lea." Sora said, firing a Blizzard blast at him.

"You forgot to memorize one thing, Sora. I made a promise to Roxas and Xion that no matter where they went I would always be there to pull them back. I did the same for you with Xehanort. And now I have to do it to save you from yourself." Lea said, as he swung at Sora who ducked and stabbed at Lea. Lea stepped on his Keyblade, pinning Sora's under it. Lea took the few seconds and let go of his Keyblade, swinging at Sora and landing a punch right against his head. He threw a few more and then finished with an uppercut, knocking Sora off of his feet and onto the ground.

Lea stood there, panting for a few moments before he grabbed Sora and lifted him onto his shoulders. Quickly make his way back to the ship he took Sora to one of the small rooms in the vessel and laid him down. He turned and left the room, locking it after him. Returning to the cockpit he sat down, powered the ship up and left Traverse Town, setting a course back to Last Bastion.

Punching the coms the face of Ansem appeared on a screen.

"Mission Acomplished." Lea said.


End file.
